The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically a hybrid of Geranium Geranium traversii×oxonianum, known as Geranium ‘Bremdream’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bremdream’.
The new variety of Geranium, ‘Bremdream’, resulted from a controlled crosse made by the Inventor in Orkney, United Kingdom in 1992 between Geranium traversii ‘TWVA’ (not patented) as the female parent and Geranium oxonianum ‘Wageningen’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Bremdream’ was selected as a single unique plant in June of 1996
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by vegetative stem cuttings in Orkney, United Kingdom in 1996 by the Inventor. Propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.